We propose to construct a cDNA library of human parainfluenza Type 2 (PI2) virus mRNAs into a plasmid vector. The library will be screened by colony hybridization. The genes encoding envelope glycoproteins will be identified using specific probes in Southern blot analysis, translation of mRNAs and by sequence analysis. Once full length clones are obtained, the cloned genes will be evaluated to determine their immunogenicity. The long term objective is to utilize these glycoproteins as components of a multivalent subunit vaccine to control parainfluenza virus infection.